Gaming
Why Gaming at the Library Here's the presentation I did a while back for my training session on library video gaming: http://www.slideshare.net/emagbanua/why-gaming-at-the-library How to Run A Gaming Program And here's some basics about getting started with video game programs: http://www.slideshare.net/emagbanua/how-to-run-a-gaming-program-3566388 Open Play As tempting it is to start out with open play gaming, I've found it quite difficult to manage especially if you have mostly kids under 12 attending. There will invariably be arguments over how much time he got to play and why is she getting another turn and so on. You can set strict limits and have them play maybe a total of 3 sessions or 30 minutes each for the entire program, but I really don't like this format unless it's for practice sessions prior to a tournament. Update on what I said above: It seems that if you place a kind of structure of time limits per person like I did above, arguments are bound to happen. The last two events I decided to just let them play with only one rule: make sure you share. And it worked! The kids were very generous with each other and handed over controllers to others who hadn't played yet without me prompting them. The only kid they were not as eager to share with was one very whiny & annoying 7 year-old whom they would teasingly not let play. (he was annoying me big-time too so I softly admonished them) Lesson learned: for open play, give them room -- I think the social climate created by gaming in a public setting seems to give kids a spirit of cooperation and a shared understanding about right & wrong. I agree with Erwin here. I just have open play and the kids are good about sharing. I do have volunteers monitoring, though, and if we have a big group they have to write their names down so we can keep track. I also have a craft going on at the same time, so kids can do the craft while they wait for their turn. (Leslie, RP) Tournaments This can be very fun! Tournaments generate a lot of excitement and provide structure to your gaming event. The only drawbacks are coming up with an appropriate prize (just get a $20 Best Buy or Gamestop gift card) and figuring out the bracketing system. Super Smash Brothers Brawl has a tournament mode that has a pre-set bracketing system (nice!). For other games such as Guitar Hero you'll have to draw up your own. Many libraries like to use the double-elimination system so that the losers get another chance at advancing. This, however, takes A LOT of time, and for a 2-hour program like mine, it's just not possible. Single-elimination is quicker & more efficient (albeit "unfair" to the first-round losers). This is a great wiki that has all the gaming resources you need. http://gaming.ala.org/resources/index.php?title=Main_Page http://gaming.ala.org/resources/index.php?title=Advocacy Part of the wiki above, this is a nice set of talking points if you’re trying to get your Friends/supervisor to purchase a Wii and conduct gaming programs. http://groups.google.com/group/LibGaming The LibGaming group forum on Google Groups. A discussion forum for help with gaming programs. This is a knowledgeable group of librarians who have had firsthand experience with library gaming. I’ve gotten plenty of help from this group. http://librarygamingtoolkit.org/index.html This is ALA’s Librarians’ Guide to Gaming. http://gaming.ala.org/news/ A blog from ALA with the latest library gaming news. Category:library gaming